


Just clouds ~ Sterek/Scisaac

by personalfreakshow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dereks POV, Fluff, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Very fluffy, cinema, derek why can't you just admit you like him, even scott managed, horrormovies, movies - Freeform, much fluff., scisaac is a thing, sterek, sterek happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalfreakshow/pseuds/personalfreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has this thing for Stiles. When he has nightmares, Stiles is there. And when they decide to go to the Cinema along with Scott and Isaac, they find out a lot about them, but also themselves, and so they decide to talk- or at least that was the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just clouds ~ Sterek/Scisaac

**One**

_The flames licked at the house, taking over every piece of furniture, burning everything. The paint peeled off of the walls, and there were screams coming from every corner, every cellar, every room. Derek twisted and turned, looking for a way out of the chaos, looking for his parents. He found nothing. He heard one shout above them all, a voice he knew all too well and ran in the direction it came from, panicking. Stiles._  
  
Derek woke confused, sitting upright in his bed in seconds. It was the same dream he had been having since the fire, but never had Stiles been in it. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, his neck, and he was shivering from the cold.  
And even if it was just a dream, and Derek was a grown man, and Stiles was just in the room next door, he was still terrified. _How should I sleep after that?!_ Was his first thought.

The thing with Stiles was complicated. Derek was used to losing everyone he began to like; everyone who was important to him. He had lost his family, most of his Pack. That was already many: His Parents, uncles, aunts, cousins, sisters, brother, Erica, Boyd. He wasn’t close to Isaac anymore, who now stayed at Scott’s house most of the time. Scott was his alpha now. He only came to stay at the Hale house once or twice a month, usually because Scott wasn’t home.  
But Stiles, feeling left out by Scott’s and Isaac’s new friendship, had decided to spend his time with Derek. Because Stiles thought it was a new friendship. Derek was sure they were more, but he didn’t talk about his thought. Maybe he didn’t because he was scared that Stiles would leave him again then. Also because he wasn’t sure. No… mainly for the first reason.

Derek sighed and reached for his phone. _02:27_ it read. Great. Past midnight and he was still wide awake, after a nightmare. A nightmare about Stiles.  
Derek turned around onto his left side and gazed out of the window, but there wasn’t much to see. Clouds were in the dark sky, covering the moon and most of the stars, and yet there was no rain or lightning or snow. Just clouds.  
Was Stiles sleeping yet? He didn’t know. Probably. Maybe not. He could check. He would.

 

**Two**

Derek crept towards the door, trying to be quiet. He suddenly didn’t feel so sure about it anymore. _That’s because you’re a crappy werewolf with a crush on a guy, Derek._  
He pulled down the handle, surprised it was so cold, and slipped out of his bedroom. As he passed down the pitch-black corridor towards the other room, he could already see a dim light from Stiles’ room. He felt a bit nervous, but continued to walk towards it.

Derek raised his arm slowly, and knocked at the wooden door twice, quietly. Inside he heard a surprised breath and Stiles scrambling out of bed to trip towards the door. He let his hand drop as the door cracked open.  
“I.. uh.. I can’t sleep.” He said with a sleepy voice, looking at the brown haired boy, who just stared back and nodded.  
“Same.” He breathed and stepped back towards his bed. “Come in?”  
_As if it’s the most usual thing ever that a grown up man appears in your bedroom at 2am._ Derek thought with a slight frown, but he nodded and slipped into Bed after Stiles.

_Movie nights are a thing with us… and they do end with us cuddled up on the couch... right? This isn’t bad. This is just normal to Stiles._  
Derek was so busy thinking about it that he didn’t notice how Stiles was now reaching for the lights and turning them off. He didn’t realise how Stiles was now inching his way into the blanket and also closer to Derek. Facing Derek.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Stiles asked him suddenly, just as Derek had gotten used to the silence. And he had to think.  
“Nightmare.” He muttered, hoping Stiles wouldn’t question it. But it’s Stiles.  
“What about?” Stiles murmured, sounding suddenly sleepy.  
“Same as always.” Derek had told Stiles about his fire-nightmares before, so it seemed safe. “Just, this time it wasn’t only my family.” _Where did that come from?!_

Silence.

“Was I in it?” Stiles asked again driving Derek crazy. _Shut up._  
“Yeah” and before Derek could think about it, the word was out, and he turned around, facing the wall, blushing.

 

**Three**

After another awkward silence, Stiles moved, but not as clumsily as normally. Moments later, Derek felt an arm around him. _Does this count as a hug?_ He asked himself, but didn’t really care. It was warm. That was the most important. And it was comfy, maybe he could actually sleep like this.

Stiles, as usual, broke the silence. He was snuggled against Derek, and it actually felt real.  
“You’re cold, you know?” He stated.  
“I’m always cold.” Derek just said and Stiles smiled into his shoulder.  
“Yeah, that’s true. You’re extremely cold-hearted you see, only caring about yourself. Especially lately you know. Living all alone in this giant house, no friends, no-“ Stiles was shut up by Derek, who interrupted him with a laugh.  
“Your sarcasm is horrible, you know?” He said, but it sounded like a joke, not like he was trying to be mean.

Derek pushed stiles away a bit, and rolled over to face him.  
“Ah, but you are the only one who listens to it lately.” Stiles explained, but it sounded somehow sad. “I need more practice.”  
“We can visit Scott tomorrow.” Derek told him, but Stiles shrugged.  
“I didn’t say I don’t like dumping my sarcasm on you” he simply said, smiling a bit.  
I don’t mind your Sarcasm” Derek smiled and hugged him. “And we’re still going to visit Scott tomorrow. He’s an idiot if he dumps you.”

For once, Stiles shut up. Derek and he didn’t even notice until the next morning they woke, still in the same position; with Stiles pressed against Derek’s chest and an arm around his waist.  
For a moment it was weird. But Derek woke up first, and looked over towards the window. Again in the sky there was no sun, and no rain. Just clouds.

“Morning” Stiles mumbled and shifted. Derek moved back so Stiles could sit up a bit, rubbing his eyes.  
“Morning” Derek repeated smiling up at him and deciding to stay that way for another moment.

No nightmares had troubled his sleep this time, maybe because he _knew_ Stiles was fine. Because Stiles was literally in front of him, the entire night.  
Stiles was by now going through his hair with one hand and walking towards the bathroom and Derek was still in bed. _But I did say we would visit Scott, right?_ he sighed. Again he wondered if Scott and Isaac were really what he thought they were. He hadn’t seen them kiss or anything, but it was the way Isaac looked at Scott that had him wandering. Would Stiles ever look at him that way?

 

**Four**

At 1pm Derek and Stiles were in the car, and on their way to Scott’s house. Just to say hello, maybe hand out. Derek had said he was even willing to join them at the cinema if it came to that. By the time they reached the house, Stiles seemed nervous.  
“What?” Derek nudged him.  
“What if they’re busy and don’t want to hang out with us… we haven’t really talked that much lately…” Stiles murmured. That was not like him.  
“That’s not like you. Scott has been your friend for ever, and that won’t change.” Derek assured him and Stiles smiled. And they left the car.

When Stiles knocked, there was a crashing sound inside. Then, Derek heard Isaac muttering _shit_ under his breath and Scott laughing, before the door opened revealing Isaac smiling and covered in dough.  
“Sorry guys, we were baking” he laughed. “Come in!”

Derek and Stiles glanced at each other at the sight of the tall boy covered in a gooey, brown slop and followed him inside. In the kitchen was Scott waving at them whilst trying to pick up the pieces of a smashed jar. Probably the sound they had heard.

“What are you baking?” Stiles asked breathing in the sweet smell and Derek found he was already in the kitchen with a bowl of goo in his hands, smelling it.  
“Smells like chocolate.” Derek stated and Isaac laughed, scratching the back of his neck.  
“That’s most of it. We wanted to bake a cake and invite you over to make up for the last two weeks, but now you’re already here.” He explained and looked at Scott.  
“Please don’t think we were dodging you or something!” He added nervously but Stiles just laughed.  
“Too late for that!” he joked and Derek smiled. He was happy that Stiles and Scott still got along, since that was exactly what Stiles was worried about.

Soon they found themselves on the couch with a piece of delicious chocolate cake each. And Derek just happened to notice how close Scott and Isaac were. Stiles had noticed as well and did this _I am so stupid, I should have known_ type of face which just made Derek smile to himself even more.  
“So, how about a movie?” Derek asked before he could think about it. But he smirked at the two Boys, to create the impression that he only said it because of them, and Scott blushed slightly.

 

**Five**

Whilst waiting for the man behind the counter to get four tickets ready, Derek looked around. They had chosen a horror movie, which was probably the worst choice ever, because Stiles would usually freak out with every noise afterwards. On second thought, that was the best part.

When the movie started, it started with a major jump-scare, and it was about then when Scott was already grabbing Isaac’s hand. He glanced over at the Derek but Derek just smiled. It wasn’t long until Isaac and Scott actually leant over to them just to make things official.  
“Well… you probably figured that yourself…” Scott started, a bit shyly.  
But Isaac just burst out a loud “we’re dating” and laid an arm around Scott who blushed and looked down laughing.  
“Wow, now everyone in this Cinema knows you jerk.”  
  
Derek didn’t know if it was just because he was beginning to relax, or because maybe there was just a tiny bit of Stiles that liked him, but Stiles had gotten extremely close to him. Derek felt heat rising up in him a bit, and just then the music foreshadowed something horrible was about to happen in the movie.  
  
Just as he had sat up, ready for the scare, the music stopped. The screen went black- and suddenly out of nowhere a grinning, blood-smeared face flashed the screen. And Stiles jumped. He really did, and Derek found Stiles more or less _on_ him.  
And he laughed. And Stiles just stayed where he was for the rest of the movie.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of Isaac and Scott being all sweet around each other, Stiles rolling his eyes, and a lot of elbowing and pushing around. They had ice-cream, bought some presents for upcoming birthdays, and Derek spent most of the time smiling at Stiles. Because Stiles was just too cute wasn’t he? Especially now when he wasn’t _yet_ freaked out by every movement. That would change though, as soon as the sun went down.

 

**Six**

The moon was well up when Derek reached for the key in his pocket in order to open up the door for him and Stiles. They had come home from dinner in some fancy restaurant along with Scott and Isaac, but after Stiles had some wine _and_ a beer, Derek had decided he had to go before he got drunk. Stiles got drunk easily, and he knew that. But Derek knew that Stiles loved it as well, and Stiles was very funny when he was drunk.  
  
Once they were inside, Derek hurried to change into boxers and an old shirt, and found Stiles all the same, in an armchair in Derek’s bedroom.  
“I had absolutely no idea about Scott and Isaac, it’s actually funny how blind I must have been not to notice.” Stiles smiled at him.  
But Derek remained rather neutral. He actually sighed a bit.  
“Trust me Stiles, there’s a lot of stuff you don’t _notice_ ” he breathed and started smiling.  
  
Derek let himself fall backwards onto the bed and closed his eyes. He only opened them when the bed suddenly sank down on one side as Stiles jumped in it.  
“Der?”  
“What?”  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Derek looked up at Stiles, expecting a frown but finding a tilted head and some kind of failed smirk.  
“I have a feeling you know that.” Derek just said, staring into Stiles’ eyes and blushing. A lot.  
“Maybe I do, but I want to hear you _say_ it.” Stiles responded with this awkward smile still on his face.

Derek sat up and pushed the younger a bit. “I _mean_ , that…” he broke off.  
Stiles shifted, pulling his legs onto the bed and resting his hands on his knees a bit. “Come. On. Even Scott managed” Stiles teased him.  
Derek rolled his eyes and dumped Stiles onto the bed with his back.  
“Don’t make me regret this…” he mumbled as he leaned down to kiss Stiles.

To be honest, he didn’t know what to expect. An awkward silence maybe. A laugh? But instead Derek felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him down into another kiss.  
And he had never been more relieved.

 

**Four months later…**

“Hey Der?” Stiles nudged Derek, who was sitting on the couch with a grumpy look on his face.  
Derek looked at him, but his gaze didn’t change. And so Stiles pulled Derek’s hood over his head and leaned into a small peck. He was still awkward when kissing Derek, relying on Derek to take over.  
“Remember when you finally told me about this?” He asked then.

Derek’s look softened and turned into some kind of crazy smile.  
“Yes I do actually. But you never told me… when you found out?” Derek answered frowning a bit at his realisation.  
“I knew right from the start, idiot. Why else would I ever move in with you?”  
And Derek just grinned and pulled his boyfriend into another kiss.

Outside the sky was bright. Usually there were many clouds. Just clouds. But today, the sky was clear and bright, and there was a sun shining on the autumn leaves. And today, there was more than _just clouds_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, if yes please gimme Kudos and comment XD  
> It took me for ever to write this, mainly because School happens, but oh well: here it is.  
> Don't hate me XD


End file.
